


Cool Uncle Kenny

by LaBelleIzzy



Series: 450 follower fic giveaway [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Baby Fic, Chirping, Enemies to Friends, Future Fic, Gen, Happy Jack Zimmermann, Happy Kent Parson, Uncle-Niece Relationship, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleIzzy/pseuds/LaBelleIzzy
Summary: I find myself with 450 followers on Tumblr and offered to write up to 20 prompts if people offer them to me.Aug 1 ‘18 First prompt, from theawkwardconfusedturtle96 aka sohini96 !"Something fluffy involving friendship between Parse and Zimbits? :))))"





	Cool Uncle Kenny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sohini96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohini96/gifts).



Kent is pinned beneath a fluffy yellow labrador (knees) and a sleeping infant (on his chest, slightly damp, oh no he hopes it’s not the diaper.)

Jack chuckles quietly, behind the couch and out of sight. “You knew the job was dangerous when you took it, Parse.” Kent tries to gently shift so he can see Jack, without disturbing Lacey or Puck, to no avail.

“You asshole,” Kent said quietly. Jack huffs a smile as he comes around the couch and sits on the far arm, obviously admiring the scene of his oldest friend pinned by his children.

“Glad you could stay a few days, Kenny.”

Kent feels a genuine smile creep slowly across his face. He scooches Lacey a bit on his chest, resting his hand on her back, feeling her shallow quick breathing damp on his neck.

Jack smirks, and whispers, “UNCLE Kenny!”

Kent’s smile breaks into a grin, “Someone’s got to be the cool uncle, Zimms!”

He bends his neck and presses a gentle smile into the top of his niece’s head, heedless of Jack’s chirp. She smells like Johnson’s baby shampoo and Bitty’s carrot soup they’d fed her for lunch. Puck whuffles and shifts on Kent’s shins, another warm weight making Kent want to join them all in Naptown. He yawns.

Jack’s smile turns fond. “Enjoy it while you can, Kenny. She’ll be walking before we know it.” He messes up Kent’s hair on his way out of the room, and Kent swats feebly at him with the hand not curled around Lacey, his eyes drifting shut.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing to a prompt. Something concrete gives my imagination just enough space to play without being overwhelmed.
> 
> If I haven't yet done all 20 prompts, you can comment or ask, here: https://labelleizzy.tumblr.com/post/176532125377/follower-giveaway
> 
> #happy kent parson #happy jack zimmermann #dad jack zimmermann #dad eric bittle #parzimbits friends #pimms friends #pimmbits friends #theawkwardconfusedturtle96 #omgcheckplease #omgcheckplease au #omgcheckplease future fic #my words


End file.
